Label appliers have previously been developed to apply labels to box ends in order to seal the boxes and also provide indicia of the contents, the manufacturer, shipping instructions etc. Such label appliers have not been readily adaptable for use with different size boxes of various widths and heights at their ends. As such, the application of labels to box ends is more expensive than would be the case if it were possible to apply to labels to different size box ends with the same label applier.